


Пізня Розмова

by Курочка Тоня (tonya_the_chicken)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8F
Summary: Що ж, просто невеличкий фанфік про Леві і Ханджі.Час подій: коли Ервін уже був командиром і Ханджі головою підрозділу, але перед формування Підрозділу Спец. ПризначенняІсаяма десь сказав, що Леві слухає розповіді Ханджі про титанів і це мене надихнуло





	Пізня Розмова

– А як багато ми, мабуть, не знаємо про цей світ! Ми нічогісінько не знаємо про титанів, з якими ми боремося вже біс зна скільки, а зовнішній світ має бути просто величезний! Там буде так багато... – Ханджі зупинилася і глянула на свого співбесідника. Здається, він заснув у своєму кріслі.  
– Леві, – лагідно сказала вона. – Ти спиш?  
– Сплю? Я? Ні! Титани вони типу що?.. – одразу відповів Леві, але здавалось, що він не розумів, що відбувається. Ханджі захихикала, дивлячись на його розгублене обличчя, і водночас стала збирати свої наукові записки.  
– Мабуть, вже настав час спати. Зрештою, Ервін буде розчарований, якщо дізнається, що я не виспалася через тебе.  
Леві зітхнув і поглянув своїми втомленими й холодними очима на Ханджі.  
– Вибач, що я заснув. Ти не думай, що я тебе не слухав чи щось таке дурне... От лайно, я почуваюсь таким незграбним.  
Дівчина відверто розсміялась. Леві все-таки був "аномальною" людиною: не зрозумієш, що він відчуває чи думає. Чорт, та деколи навіть тяжко зрозуміти, що він говорить. Але не для Ханджі. Можливо, за час, проведений разом у розвідці, вони навчились читати думки одне одного? Зрештою, Ханджі була єдиною, до кого Леві міг звернутися, коли Ізабель і Фарлана не стало. Більшість в розвідці все ще боялися Леві або ж навіть ставились з відразою через те, що він виріс в підземному районі. Як і до всіх звідти. Хоча Леві й звик до цього, після втрати двох найближчих йому людей, йому була необхідна підтримка. І саме тому він ішов до єдиної людини, що ставилася до нього справедливо. Цією людиною була Ханджі Зої.  
– Чому ти приходиш сюди й слухаєш мої нісенітниці? – спитала дівчина, коли перестала сміятись. – Я не злюсь, просто питаю. Ти зрідка про щось розказуєш, – вона замислилась, – і практично не відповідаєш. Таке відчуття, ніби ти приходиш просто посидіти.  
– Що ж... Я приходжу посидіти. Не думай, ти не нудна... – Леві замовк, наче сумніваючись, але за секунду повернувся до Ханджі й сказав: – Час тобі дізнатися бісову правду, чотириока.  
Він раптом спинився і завмер. Дівчині здалось, що вона читає на його завжди незмінному обличчі відтінки сорому.  
– Я... Е-е-е... Я не люблю спати наодинці.  
– Боїшся темряви? – спокійно спитала Ханджі.  
– Ні.  
– Тоді чому ти не можеш...  
– Не можу, – Леві перебив її. – Я сплю приблизно три години, а тоді прокидаюся. Ах, і до біса часу йде на те, щоб просто заснути. Це так уже багато років. Але... здається, мій стан погіршується.  
Ханджі схвильовано поглянула на нього.  
– Ти говорив з лікарем? Знаєш, ми все-таки солдати, уряд дбає про наше здоров'я.  
– Це не те... Це не щось, що може вилікувати лікар. Чорт... – Леві несподівано обірвав сам себе. – Чому ми взагалі про це говоримо? Не лізь не у свою справу, чотириока. Я вже сказав, чому я сюди приходжу.  
– Ні, ти нічого не прояснив, а лише говорив про те, що не хочеш спати один і маєш проблеми зі сном, але чорт знає, як це пов’язано, та і чому ти приходиш саме до... – Ханджі раптом щось зрозуміла. Вона лагідно усміхнулася й тихенько сказала: – Леві, тут нема нікого, хто буде тебе засуджувати чи висміювати.  
– Що?..  
– Ти можеш відкритися мені.  
Вона подивилася йому прямо в очі, а Леві несподівано захотілось сховатись погляд: він давно ні з ким не розмовляв так. І цього разу знову вона...  
– Ти не можеш завжди справлятися зі всім сам. Деколи людині просто потрібно розповісти все, що у неї на думці. І ми, члени Розвідки, знаємо це, як ніхто інший. Ми всі бачили смерті, відчай і деколи...  
– Ох, заткнися, – перебив її Леві. – Досить цієї драми. Я ріс і дивився, як люди гниють живцем через цих покидьків-аристократів, що чхати хотіли на жителів Підземки. Думають, що кращі за них. Тобто комусь дозволено жити в розкоші в столиці, а хтось приречений здохнути не побачивши ні сонця, ні дерев, ні озер.  
І раптом він почав згадувати все, що було тоді, давно. Його мати, приречена померти, бо не може заплатити за лікування. Він сам, який намагається дістати для неї гроші, але хіба хтось зважає на брудного сина проститутки. Все, що він міг, – це дивитись, як його матір повільно покидає цей світ. Йому теж хотілось померти... А тоді Кенні знайшов його й навчив, як потурбуватися про себе. І Леві вижив. Проте він не був радий цьому: мати померла, Кенні залишив його, а друзів з'їли титани. Яка користь з його неймовірних здібностей, якщо у нього нема нікого, кого б захищати...   
Самотності Леві боявся найбільше. Зустріч з Фарланом дозволила йому хоча б на мить повірити, що більше не знатиме того болю, перестане вважати своє народження помилкою. Леві добре пам’ятав, що мати називала його "моє маленьке сонечко" й казала, що він – її причина прокидатися вранці. І ось, коли, мало не на колінах, звичайний розбійник з вулиць прохав про допомогу, бо хотів прожити хороше життя на поверхні, вилікувати свою матір, а може, ще щось, Леві подумав, що цей підозріло щирий дивак зможе заповнити діру у його серці. Що і в Леві буде причина прокидатися зранку. Що він більше не буде самотнім...  
– Чому ти плачеш? – запитання Ханджі наче повернуло його до реальності.  
– Шо ти несеш?.. – сказав Леві тремтячим голосом, схлипуючи. – Ти взагалі колись бачила, щоб я плакав? Очкаста...  
– Бачила... Ти насправді дуже ніжний, знаєш, – вона видихнула і підсунулась поближче. – Коли я думаю про це, то мені здається, що ти по-справжньому особливий. Не через свої надзвичайні вміння чи щось типу того, а через свою особистість. У цілому світі нема такого, як ти...  
– ...Ти намагаєшся заставити мене бути кращої думки про себе?   
– Чи означає це питання, що ти про себе поганої думки? – відповіла запитанням на запитання дівчина.  
– Чорт... Ні... Ти надто розумна, Ханджі. Тому ти мені й подобаєшся. І тому й дратуєш. Через твої мізки ми й...  
Леві глянув на свою співбесідницю й замовк посеред речення. А сама Ханджі була в захваті, ніби тільки-но піймала аномального титана, що відповів на всі її дурні запитання, й не відводила погляду від Леві. Той відчув, як рум’янець проступає на щоках.  
– Що? – він намагався виглядати більш злим, ніж був насправді.  
Вираз обличчя дівчини змінився, й тепер здавалося, що щойно нею була доведена теорія, над якою вона працювала все життя. Широка божевільна посмішка була звичною для Ханджі, проте цього разу Леві було не по собі.  
– Припини дивитися так, або ж отримаєш по пиці, – сказав він, відчуваючи якусь дивну тривогу. – Що з тобою таке?  
– Я тобі подобаюся, – відповіла вона грайливо.  
– Що ти, в біса, несеш? – спитав Леві, приховуючи свій шок.  
Ханджі проігнорувала його питання. Таке траплялось часто, але щоразу Леві відчував дивне бажання привернути її увагу... Він раптом почав розуміти жахливу правду, що він приховував від себе.  
– Чому ти приходиш саме до мене вночі? Якщо тобі не хочеться бути одному, то чому б не ночувати в бараках з іншими?  
– Бо... Я не люблю спати в ліжку, – що ж, частково це правда. – Це нагадує про старі часи. Мені б краще їх забути.  
– Чому? Ти ж розказував, що любив свою матір, і вона...  
– Це не те... – ця розмова явно не йшла так, як планував Леві. – Е... Може ти просто далі будеш базікати про титанів?  
– Ні. Я хвилююся за тебе.  
– Чому?  
– Бо ти мені також подобаєшся.  
Леві не знав, що відповісти і як діяти: він не очікував такої відповіді і розгубився. Перше, що спало йому на думку, – це втекти й вдавати, що нічого не сталось.  
– Я піду спати.  
– Ти зазвичай спиш у цьому кріслі, – Ханджі усміхнулася й вказала на місце, де сидів Леві.  
– Ні, я тут не сплю.  
Вона засміялася дуже ніжним і солодким сміхом. Настільки солодким, що Леві знов почервонів. Він відчував себе загнаним щуром: було нікуди тікати; єдиний вихід – прийняти той факт, що... Ні.  
З обличчя Леві наче стерся звичний відсторонений вираз, погляд був направлений в нікуди.  
– Що ти задумала, Ханджі? – несподівано спитав він, намагаючись виглядати злим, але це не могло приховати страх в погляді.  
– А?  
– Ти не обведеш мене навкруг пальця!  
– Я просто розмовляю з тобою.  
Вона була збентежена. Здалось, щось у цих двох репліках заставило її хороший настрій зникнути.  
– Ти все ще мені не довіряєш? Чому? Я тобі ще не довела, що я не зроблю тобі боляче? Та відкрийся ти вже, ліліпут.  
– Щоб тобі добре було! Я роблю, що хочу, очкаста!  
Вони обоє встали з крісел і дивились одне на одного із викликом.   
– Лягай у моє ліжко! – крикнула Ханджі, ніби віддаючи наказ.  
– Що?! – вигукнув Леві у відповідь.  
– Я тобі подобаюсь, і ти мені подобаєшся! – після цього речення дівчина почала говорити тихіше. – Ти сюди приходиш, бо тобі комфортно зі мною. А я роблю усе для того, щоб ти не переставав так себе відчувати і далі заходив до мене, – вона майже шепотіла останні слова.  
– Що я творю? – панічно запитала саму себе Ханджі. Вона поглянула на Леві, та він був на диво спокійним. Тіло було розслаблене, вираз обличчя м’який, погляд спрямований на стіл, де не так давно лежали якісь нотатки про титанів. Леві вже й забув, про що вони були.  
– Добре.  
– Що? – тихенько спитала Ханджі, вражена цим коротким “Добре”, поки Леві розстібав ремені. Вона, сама у легкій сорочці і штанах, дивилась, як її він стягує з себе одежу. Леві помітив її погляд і виглядав досить присоромленим, і, певне, не лише тому, що дуже рідко знімав свою уніформу. Позбувшись всього зайвого, він ліг у ліжко. Те, що він не звик так спати, було очевидно з його пози «солдата»: тіло витягнуте прямо, руки по швах, погляд прямо у стелю. Ханджі всміхнулась і лягла поруч.  
– Тобі комфортно?  
– Ага.  
– Я рада.  
Він все ще дивився в стелю. Ханджі було незвично тепло поруч з ним; вона усміхнулась.  
– Дякую, – тихо пролунав голос Леві.  
– Завжди будь ласка.  
Вона притулилась головою до його плеча. Він, здається, був зовсім не проти.


End file.
